At the the other end of the platform
by craZepotz
Summary: The Malfoy's face prejudice, still. You all saw Draco at school,now he's diffrent life's diffrent with a a crazy eccentric wife and son who may just have to pick between two families. And has his father served the last of his death eater days?
1. Chapter 1

The other end of the platform

Chapter 1- One of those memorable events.

"Do you think he'll enjoy it?" she asked excitedly lying in her bed. This was one of a long string of questions, and it was now at the 78th all her husband could do was groan.

"Yes" he said rolling his eyes. "You do realise this won't be the first time you have gone to Diagon Alley with him don't you?" He asked somewhat patiently considering it was almost 5 in the morning, a most un-familiar time to be seen by any person on their clock.

"That was different" she grumbled.

"How?" he said sitting up exasperatedly.

"Well…" She trailed off lying down "We'll actually be getting school supplies, do you realize that?"

"The letter he got from Hogwarts the other day was a bit of a clue"

"No need for sarcasm"

"This coming from you?" the woman laughs at his question.

"Sarcasm is one of my rather amazing traits" she said turning her pillow over to the colder (so basically the unused) side. "It's one of the reasons your married to me"

"Hadyn"

"Yes Draco?"

"Go to sleep"

"I was trying, you just kept me awake!" A gobsmacked Draco Malfoy looked slightly dumb struck after once again be bested by Hadyn Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy woke up as his bedroom filled with light from the rising sun. He looked at his clock and smiled to himself. He was going to Diagon Alley, this wasn't why it was exciting or making him smile. This time he was going to Diagon Alley for his school supplies, he was going to Hogwarts, finally. Every child brought up in the wizarding world looked forward to going to Hogwarts.

Scorpius remembered all the stories his mother would tell him when he was younger, of the Quidditch games, the feasts and all the trouble she caused (well his Dad told him about his mum causing trouble, his Mum still denies that she was anything but well behaved, at a young age Scorpius Malfoy knew the lie and could laugh at it along with everyone else)

With two parents whose reputations are still very strong in the wizarding world not only in the earlier generation with their memories of the war but also at Hogwarts. For crying out loud his Father tried to kill the most beloved Hogwarts headmaster EVER! And his mother still gets warning looks from any professor that they happen to see as if it any moment they'd be all to prepared to give her a detention.

However despite all the rumour, being judged solely for his name and the looks he clearly inherited from his father and grandfather, and a reputation he didn't know existed, yes despite all this Scorpius Malfoy was still VERY excited to go to Hogwarts. The kid would finally be able to use magic. Imagine growing up in a world of magic and enchantment, not to mention Quidditch, and not being able to join in.

"Morning Dad" Scorpius walked into the kitchen of his home to see his Dad working on toast for breakfast… and when the word working is used it is meant as: Draco Malfoy was deliberating whether or not to put Marmite on his toast.

"Mm Morning" Draco said looking at his son fondly.

"Where's Mam?" Scorpius said putting his own toast in the toaster.

"Asleep" Draco said crossly. How she could stay in bed today despite keeping HIM up (in spite of what she said) was beyond him. She had been going on about going to Diagon Alley for hours, which for Hadyn was a long time unless it was about getting a dog. If she ever let up on getting a dog, Draco promised he'd eat whatever she cooked for a week.

"Listen Scorpo, I gotta go to work I'll see you when I get back "Draco munched on his toast and ruffled his son's hair before grabbing his coat and going to the door so he could apparate from outside his house. Call it superstition but Draco had always felt safer apparating from outside rather than from inside probably has something to do with growing up around death eaters seeing how easily they could get into someone's house with minimal effort.

Just as he was about to open the door he heard someone open the very creaky door that closed off his bedroom from the landing. He saw Hadyn try to sneak into the bathroom without him noticing the notorious Malfoy smirk spread across his face.

"Morning sunshine" He called up stairs. Surprised that he hadn't already left for work Hadyn jumped at the sound of his voice. "Tired?" he asked the smirk still plain on his face. Hadyn poked her tong out at him, slamming the bathroom door behind her. "See you later love" Draco smiled to himself waiting for a reply after a few minutes once he was satisfied he wouldn't get a reply he turned and walked out the house locking the door behind him.

"OI" he heard a yell from above his head, looking upwards he saw Hadyn hanging out the bathroom window. He smiled at her.

"What?" Draco yelled in mock anger.

"You got any money I've lost my purse?" Hadyn asked grinning.

"Really? You've lost your purse? That's why you're leaning out the window" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Why?" she asked mocking his annoyance with sham shock. "Were you expecting something else?" Hadyn fluttered her eye lashes innocently as he glared at her.

"Maybe I was" he said defensively.

"Oh…" Hadyn asked, confused.

"Yup" Draco said popping the "p" loudly. Hadyn raised her eye brow.

"Shame, but I've got to get ready if me and Scorp are going to get all his school supplies in time for tomorrow" Hadyn grinned at him and lent back into the window.

"Well if you will insist on leaving it till last minute…" Draco grumbled trailing off, he couldn't admit it but Hadyn's laid back approach to the more trivial things in life is why he loved her. She was passionate about family and what she believed in but that carefree personality was the fresh air Draco had seriously lacked as a child with being raised by Lucius. However constant fear affects your attitude towards life.

"I heard that!" Hadyn yelled from the bathroom window. Draco grinned shaking his head, he couldn't help but think; eventually he learnt to make good decisions.

"Okay, we've got everything all we need is a wand" Scorpius said his nose practically stuck to his list of supplies for his first year of Hogwarts, as they strolled through the busying street that is Diagon Alley. Hadyn smiled at her son, she couldn't help but think of how nerdy he was. Not that there was anything wrong with geeky, she couldn't understand where it came from though.

Scorpius liked reading, chess and Hadyn was sure as soon as he went to school he'd enjoy studying. These traits most certainly did not come from Hadyn, clever as she was; her attention span had often been compared to that of a flea's by Professor McGonagall. Though being on her rare insightful train of thought Hadyn considered whether it could have come from Draco. It was clear to anyone that he was exceptionally bright. An exceptionally bright boy, who was prone to making incredibly stupid decisions, often. Not that Hadyn was judging but its common knowledge.

"We? In case your memory fails you I already have a wand" Hadyn replied smugly.

"Your wit never fails to surprise me, dear mother" he replied no even bothering to look up.

"You may look like your Dad but you're really just a clone of me" Hadyn laughed putting her arm around his shoulders. "Now Scorpius the moment you've anticipated since you were small… Olivanders a waits" she gestured as she went into a sprint towards old worn looking shop that's damages from the war were still noticeable. Scorpius snickered at his mother's behaviour and followed her at a jog (we would have sprinted for the kicks of beating her to the shop but he was carrying a LOT of books and a whole plethora of other objects and gizmos)

"What took you so long?" she said grinning, though panting a little, Scorpius shrugged off her jibes and entered the shop.

Their eyes wandered around the shop that, although fairly large, was seemingly tiny as it was full of boxes presumably that hold wands.

"Ah I've been expecting you Mr Malfoy" And old voice came from behind them.

"You have?" Scorpius asked surprised, Hadyn smirked she'd forgotten how Ollivander knew seemingly everything.

"Well, everyone else has already been for there wand" he said simply "Cutting it a bit short aren't we?" he asked. Scorpius glared at me, I just shrugged we had plenty of time. "Well let's start with this one, a 9 inch Hawthorn with a unicorn mane hair very similar to your father's first wand, it is reasonably springy, so there you go" he said handing the wand to Scorpius. Scorpius stood with the wand unsure of what was exactly required of him.

Mr Ollivander was seemingly oblivious to the young Malfoy's confusion carried on talking, "Though I'm not familiar with your character your looks are very clearly those of a Malfoy…Ah why aren't you doing anything?"

"Well… uh …I" Scorpius stuttered. Hadyn smiled when she'd entered Ollivander's that first time she'd been as helpless, trying wand after wand… let me tell you after the 5th wand the novelty wears off. Okay so it's not until the 15th at least but still, as an 11 old child all you want is the right wand straight away.

"Honestly why is it I have t tell all my clients this?" Ollivander muttered to himself "Give the wand a wave boy, a flick if you prefer" he said loudly. The volume shocked Scorpius temporarily but he shook his head and flicked the wand as he'd seen his parents do on countless occasions. Straight at a vase, this smashed.

"Ah…No. I think we can do better than that" Hadyn rolled her eyes, if that was the same vase that he had when she'd first been here she'd eat her hat (and in case nobody had notice; witch hats are quite big).

"Try this phoenix feather, rose wood, 11 inches. Fairly swishy and able in casting charms" this time Scorpius didn't hesitate when trying to see if this wand had picked him. It hadn't, this time the wand disintegrated the flowers on the floor that had tumbled to the floor when the vase had smashed.

"Okay so that's not right either"

"Clearly" Hadyn mumbled to herself half-heartedly.

"Mrs Malfoy, what's your wand again?"

"I thought you remembered every wand you ever sold Mr Ollivander?" she asked teasingly.

"That was before you my dear" Ollivander replied good naturedly. "You were in this shop so long I can't even remember which wand picked you in the end"

Smiling Hadyn rolled her eyes once more at the kind (very) old man. "Ah I remember now", he said feeling the wand in his hands, eyes closed. "9 ½ inches of Hornbeam with Thestral hair, it's popular belief that those who have Thestral hair core tend to be fairly morbid however like the Thestral there just misunderstood. I've often thought that they tend to be incredibly troublesome in a more mischievous way than death like" he said smiling at her.

"Its true talent lies in, is transfiguration" Hadyn defended herself grumpily.

"Sure it does mum" Scorpius muttered.

A few loads of 20 minutes later and a hell load of wand strewn all over the place and Scorpius still hadn't been picked by a wand. Mr Ollivander was look through box after box of all his wands, Scorpius was leaning against the counter tired, and Hadyn was curled up in an armchair in the corner of the old dusty shop, her face leaning in her hand drooling slightly.

"Okay let's try this one Mr Malfoy" Ollivander yawned handing one last wand to Scorpius "It's 13 inch Cherry with a mermaid scale core, particularly rare but considering how ling we've been here I'll try just about anything"

Scorpius stretched and took the wand in his hand. Swishing it towards his mother's general direction. Suddenly the dark shop filled with light and that armchair that held his sleeping mother began to rise. The magic lasted a few seconds before it came to a halt abruptly letting Hadyn and the chair fall quickly back down a couple of inches.

Rubbing her eyes Hadyn asked "Found one?"

It was getting dark by the time they'd paid for the wand and exited the shop. They walked down Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron so they can use their floo network to get home. As they were walking down the cobbled wizarding alley Hadyn saw Eeylops Owl emporium closing up the hoot of owl louder than what it is during the day. Her eyes focused on a small scatty looking Tawny owl, it was flapping it's wings madly in its cage, that looked considerably oversized in comparison to the tiny owl.

Once they reaches the Leaky cauldron the floo'd straight to their home, going straight to bed, not even waiting for Draco to come home or go out for their tea.

"Right have you got everything?" Draco asked his son as he looked at his watch, it read 10:40 they had 20 minutes until the Hogwarts express would leave the platform.

"Yeah Dad" Scorpius said smiling brightly, only just managing to contain his excitement.

"Come on Hadyn" Draco yelled up the stairs. Hadyn quickly walked down the stairs putting on her coat, she didn't utter a word as she was apparently deep in thought.

"Okay let's go" she says in an oddly similar voice to that of one Luna Lovegood. All 3 of them held onto each other's arms and apparated to kings cross station. Draco and Scorpius grabbed hold of the trunk and took it into the station heading towards platform 9 and 3/4s.

Hadyn clicks her tong and apparated back to Diagon Alley.

Now on the platform Draco and Scorpius were standing at one end chatting, coincidently it was the other end to the Potter and Weasly clan. "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." Ron said to his daughter glaring at the Malfoy's.

"How can we lose her when we apparated with her to the station?" Draco ranted, once again Hadyn Malfoy had managed to completely misplace her family and vanish before a single person looked left.

"She'll turn up" Scorpius sighed. He hoped so anyway his mum wouldn't miss seeing him off for the first time would she?

"Hello Draco" a giggling voice came from behind the Malfoy's. The voice belonged to his ex-girlfriend the extremely irritating Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh..uh hi Pansy" Draco stuttered after what happened all those years ago it's hardly surprising he was nervous.

"Um… Dad you know what?" Scorpius asked his father, giving the brunette a slightly scared look "It's getting you know time for me to get on the train" giving him a quick (Nano second) hug Scorpius legged it for the train.

"Wait Scorp… ugh you traitor" Draco grumbled as his son left him in Pansy's capable hands.

"So it's been awhile" she hinted flicking her hair over her shoulders, nothing had changed in the last 16 years.

"Well, yes ugh again I'm sorry" Draco stuttered. Talking about the events that occurred 16 years ago was a touchy subject in the Malfoy household. Trying to avoid her longing, and calculating gaze he started searching for Scorpius, he could see him hoping on to the train next to a black haired boy with round glasses. Potter entered his mind instantly like thinking Malfoy when a person saw Scorpius the boy was undeniable Potter, from his messy black hair to his bright green eyes (despite then originally being inherited from the Evans side of the family, but Draco did not know that).

"Scorpius" a voice yelled over the crowd of rowdy families crying and saying there farewells for the term. Draco's ears perked at that yell, that voice. He should have known her disappearances had reason. He should have known she'd turn up eventually.

"Ugh Sorry Pansy I got to go" he said smiling at her disgruntled face "That's my wife"

Running with a cage carried in her hand was Hadyn. But then the whistle blue**.**

"Argh Scorpius!" she yelled again. Now as the rest of the parents back away her voice was clear. Her blond hair son turned a small surprised look on his features.

"Mum?" he asked stepping forward looking out of the train onto the platform.

"I got you an owl" she said reaching him.

"You got me an owl?"

"Yes now here" she said placing the cage in his hand "Now go have a good time, cause trouble" she said waving him off.

And once again without fail the Hogwarts Express left platform 9 and ¾ s at exactly 11 o'clock. Mothers and Fathers were crying, waving, smiling and laughing at the thought of McGonagall punishing their children and Peeves torturing them mercilessly (good naturedly of course). Ron Weasly was smiling to himself his thoughts on the astounding feast his daughter will receive in only a fair few hours' time.

"How could you be practically late, when I apparated her with you?" Draco asked walking up behind her.

"Talent, clearly" she replied rolling her eyes. How her underestimated her. Looking out past the platform she could just see the train heading around the corner, she hoped Scorpius would survive being a malfoy in Hogwarts.

His name might not do him any justice.


	2. Chapter 2

The other end of the platform

Chapter 2- letters delivered by owls.

Far on the outskirts of Lancaster, lies a secluded cottage. Isolated in the rugged Lancashire hills, the cottage remains a secret to the outside muggle world, and to most of the wizarding community. It's whereabouts only known to the family who live in it. Which sucks as it would make a lovely rental cottage for a holiday destination.

The family in question who lived there was majority of the Malfoy family. Considering only 3 (2 with Scorpius away at Hogwarts) people live in the house that proves the family to be rather small indeed. Of course it's not all unheard of for families to be made up of only 5 people. However for pureblood families it is (excluding Hadyn, who isn't) it is rather miniscule. Before the wizarding wars, the Malfoy family had been huge, even if most of the relatives had had the last name Black. To put it bluntly: there now all dead. Most of them killed in the war in one of the numerous battles.

Compared to the cold walls of Malfoy Manor this place could Winnie the Pooh's house it's that cheerful in comparison, as long as there is honey in the cupboards.

The door was an extravagant lime green, and the interior was constantly reminding any who entered of Christmas as each room had a mix of greens and reds, then again that's what you get if the Slytherine Prince marries a Gryffindor (not Christmas, just both colours).

Scorpius had been in Hogwarts for roughly 36 hours. And being the sweetie pie that he is, he was already writing to his mum. Not one person in the great hall had doubted Scorpius Malfoy's name was called by Professor McGonagall had called his name that he would be in Slytherine. When the hat called Slytherine for him, tables cheered. But then Albus Potter was called, if the noise that was caused from his last name wasn't enough the silence that happened when the hat called "Slytherine" was positively deafening,

Not sure of where to turn Albus Potter had frozen on his stool. Not generally a good idea to stay in everyone's line of sight when you want people to stop staring at you but there you are. The silence was long and awkward, but then surprisingly the Slytherines started clapping. Even Professor McGonagall was a little shocked, so when she finally managed to take the Sorting hat off poor Albus' head he practically sprinted to the vacant seat on the Slytherine table. Right next to Scorpius Malfoy, son and heir (not that Draco himself had anything to pass down) of Draco Malfoy sworn enemy of Albus' own father, or to say it correctly, sworn enemy of his uncle Ronald Bilious Weasly.

Pre judgements aside the two boys found out they had a lot in common, much to their own shock. Steadily over the course of the feast the two became friends, of sought. The feeling past down from their fathers and grandfathers was still present if not entirely relevant.

Anyhow, Scorpius' letter to his mum. It held the typical news of the first letter parents receive from their children while there at Hogwarts; what house there in; new friends; the castle; the food. Scorpius also included what he had decided to name his owl and how he thinks he should be allowed in the forbidden forest, as what's better than more new places to explore.

"So tell me again, why am I not a loud in the kitchen?" Hadyn asked Draco from the door less doorframe leading to the kitchen.

"You're not to be trusted around food" he said wisely.

"Are you suggesting I could ruin a dish just by standing in the same room as it?" she asked folding he arms across her stomach. This was ridiculous.

"I'm not suggesting it love" he said smiling "I'm just pointing out the truth"

"Sure you are-"Hadyn's (most likely colourful) response was quickly interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"That'll be mother, let me go answer the door, Draco said grinning as she scowled at him. Wiping his hands quickly he dodged around her frame and went towards the door. Smiling he opened the door to see his mother (elegant as ever) standing there alone, cheesecake in hand.

"Hello Mother" he greeted warmly kissing her on the cheek. Narcissa Malfoy would not normally have entered a house such as this, but considering it was her son's she couldn't love it more, and not that she would admit it to Lucius but she couldn't love Hadyn more either.

Walking into the house Narcissa noticed Hadyn hiding behind the door leading to the living room, holding a laugh she knew this was meant as no insult to herself. The day Hadyn and Lucius would learn to agree or at the very least be civil would be the day Arthur Weasly would willingly shake Lucius' hand. It cannot be lost on anyone that Lucius Malfoy is the common element in most disputes in the wizarding world.

Following his mother into the kitchen where she set the cake down on the table Draco said loudly "Coming alone today mother?"

Narcissa laughed at her son quietly, "Yes, you fathers ill" she lied, Lucius couldn't stand stepping foot in this house for a minute if that meant Hadyn was under the roof also.

"What no Lucius?" Hadyn asked coming into view smiling widely. Narcissa shook her head smiling gently at her daughter in law. "Ah what a shame… oh well we'll just have to have fun without him" she sighed skipping over to the kitchen daws n order to retrieve knives, forks and plates.

"And you were so looking forward to seeing him" Draco smirked at her his tone sarcastic.

Hadyn poked her tong at him "I'm just glad we get to see Narcissa" she said smiling brightly.

Narcissa smiled at the girl (she may be an adult but to Narcissa she was still a girl) and laughed quietly "I am glad to see you also" she hugged her daughter to her side naturally "Have you heard from Scorpius yet?" she inquired sitting down at the table.

"Not yet" Draco answered dishing out the lasagne onto 3 plated.

"He'll be having too much fun to write" Hadyn replied getting out the bottle of wine and pouring it into 3 glasses.

"I suppose your right" Narcissa said "But I'm sure were all anxious-"BANG an owl flew straight into the window cutting her off. "To know which house he's in"

The pause that followed was long. Both of Scorpius' parents were edging towards the window were the owl stood waiting the letter tied to his leg, facing each other calculating each other's moves. They were two very competitive people as soon as they had stepped foot in their house when they'd got home from putting Scorpius on the Hogwarts Express, they had quickly made a bet on which house there son would be in.

Reader you should know this is probably more about which colour will dominate the houses interior, rather than who knows their son better.

Hadyn opened the window reaching for the owl, but Draco was faster. He suddenly had the letter in his hand.

"Hey" Hadyn protested lunging at Draco.

"Argh" Draco yelled as Hadyn collided with him. "Stop it" Hadyn relented, letting Draco open the letter. "Right here we go" Draco mumbled to himself as Hadyn sat down next to Narcissa. "Dear Mum and Dad, Hogwarts is really great…blah blah blah, ah here we go I'm in… Yes!" Draco shouted "You owe me 5 galleons"

Hadyn groaned "I'll give it to you later"

"So Slytherine then?" Narcissa asked unsure of which house the two had made their bet on.

"Yup like father like son" Draco replied sitting down in front of the meal.

"How is that a good thing?" Hadyn mumbled taking a bite of her lasagne.

Draco poked his tong out at her "Now Draco don't be childish" Narcissa chided her son, Hadyn smirking over her wine glass. "What else does the letter say?" she asked.

Hadyn took the open letter from the table and read it quickly. "Well.. clearly you didn't read the whole thing" she smirked.

"Why is that?"

"Says here ALBUS Potter is in his house and there now friends. I would have thought you would have more of a reaction to that"

"Well… You know that doesn't matter"

"Why not?"

"Because no the house is more Slytherine I can paint over the read" is infamous Malfoy smirk present on his smug face.

"No way I'm Gryffindor through and through"

"What hot-headed and reckless?" Narcissa asked, interrupting the pairs ridiculous arguing.

"That exactly it" Draco smiled, giving Hadyn a light kick from under the table.

There dinner continued with them discussing random things, lightly. Narcissa left a little after 10:30 leaving Hadyn and Draco alone in their house together.

Hadyn walked into their living room falling onto the sofa.

"Night" Draco called heading upstairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Hadyn called.

"To bed"

"Ugh okay I'm coming" she groaned lifting herself from the sofa and heading to the stairs.

"You weren't invited"

"You object?"

Draco smirked.

**A/N**

**Hi, I'm not sure if anyone likes this story but I'll continue writing anyway, as I have more chapters planned I might as well get the story out of my head.**

**Review, **

**craZepotz**


	3. Chapter 3

The other end of the platform

Chapter 3- Pie is home

"So?"

"mmm"

"Does that mean it's good?" Draco asked nervously.

"I'm undecided, can I have another slice?" Hadyn asked putting the last part of her citrus pie in her mouth.

"Sure" Draco moved to the counter, cutting out another slice of the pie. And then putting in onto Hadyn's plate.

Hadyn closed her eyes as she took another mouthful of the pie, moaning as she tasted the creamy lemon filling.

"Feel free to comment, speak on your mind" Draco grumbled.

"Can I have another slice?" Hadyn asked to preoccupied with her virtually still whole pie to listen to Draco.

"There is only a third of the pie left!" he exclaimed. "Hadyn?"

"Oh the perks of having a chef for a husband" Hadyn sighed getting up and putting her plate in the sink, and with a flick of her wand it started washing itself.

"Hadyn!" Draco exclaimed, again.

"YES!" Hadyn shouted back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "WHAT?" she asked, mockingly yelling right in his face.

Wiping pretend spit of his face Draco sighed dramatically before yelling back "What did you think?"

"God no needs to yell"

"Hadyn"

"YES!" Hadyn shouted back, wrapping her arms around him. "It is amazing, I will probably eat the whole pie and you WILL put it on the restaurant's menu, and then everyone will order it then everyone else will think it's amazing and they will come back to our-"

"Mine"

"Your restaurant all the time" Hadyn said "just for that slice of pie"

"Thank you" Draco said wrapping his arms around Hadyn and kissed her nose. "Now was that so hard?" Draco asked.

"You know I am a little disappointed with you" Hadyn asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh really" Draco asked smirking "And may I ask why?"

"You may"

Laughing Draco asked "Why Mrs Hadyn Malfoy are you disappointed in me"

"Well Draco Malfoy" she said in the same mockingly formal voice he used "you ARE an incredible chef, no one eats more of your food than I so I consider myself an expert on he subject, but you have failed. Failed to make any food as good as the Leaky Cauldron's pea soup"

Draco snorted. The mere thought of the infamous pea soup that is served at the Leaky Cauldron had in practically crying tears of laughter. "Oh the shame"

Why are you laughing I am incredibly serious over here"

Draco answered by unwrapping on arm from around her, dunking his hand in the washing up water and flicking it in her face. "You're never serious"

"I was" Hadyn said indignantly "on this occasion" she added after afterthought.

"Yeah well you have bubbles on your nose"

"Oh yeah, so I do" Hadyn smirked at Draco reaching for the remain part of the pie, grabbing a handful of the lemon filling and is smearing it all over Draco's smirking face.

"You know with your virtually white hair you look a lot like a daisy!"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"An incredibly handsome and manly daisy"

"We should study over this holiday at mine" Scorpius said to Albus in their carriage on the train as they travelled home for the Christmas holidays.

"That'd be cool, my family is huge our house is never quiet and is I studies James would never let me here the end of it" Albus replied thinking of his older brother and cousin Fred for that matter. Never a dull moment that's for sure.

Scorpius nodded slowly, Albus knew he was an only child, but even though his family was small it was a strange day when the house was quiet, especially if his mother and grandfather were in the same room.

"What, about me?" Vincent Goyle said indignantly.

"You want to study?" Scorpius asked confused having known Vincent all his life he hadn't even known that he could read, meaning that in the nicest way possible.

"Well with you to brain boxes as friends it was bound to rub off on me eventually, and besides this way you can help me" he replied.

"Ah and the real reason is revealed" Albus replied mysteriously giving a half decent impression of Professor Trelawney.

The train slowed as it reached the station, Scorpius and Albus left the compartment with their friends, while discussing the homework they received to do over the holidays and chess tactics.

"If I come to yours we'll have to work on that" Albus said grabbing his trunk "My chess game is atrocious I feel ashamed to say I'm Ron Weasley's nephew. Scorpius laughed Al had told him the story.

"That is true" Scorpius said his eye's scanning the crowd of parent waiting for their children. His eyes soon rested on Hadyn. "Oh there's mum , I'll owl you Albus"

"Cool, see you guys" Albus as he headed over to his family, they weren't hard to miss.

Vincent and Scorpius headed over to Hadyn who ran the last few feet grabbing them both in a hug. "Hey guys" she yelled.

"Hey mum"

"How's it Mrs M" Vincent asked.

"Good Vince, you parents asked me to pick you up so I though you could come over to the restaurant with us"

"Can I eat?"

"Of course"

"Hi Mum"

"Hey sweetie, good first term?"

"Yeah, it was"

"Ah" Hadyn hugged them both again. Over the years Vincent had been over to the Malfoy's house to be considered family by Hadyn, actually she probably always considered him that way.

"You'll have to tell me all about the trouble you got into, detentions that kind of thing"

"Sure Mum, can you believe we got in no trouble?"

"We studied" Vincent said with fake excitement.

"Right… lets go see that pie" Hadyn said heading to the wall shrugging off those last comments.

"You mean Dad?" Scorpius asked.

"Right your Dad, that's who were going to see"

**A/N**

**Hi it's been a while and I apologise I'm not totally happy with this chapter but it's fluffy and fun to write. I promise more will be happening you just have to wait. Oh and I'm thinking once I'm done I'll do a prequel of how Hadyn and Draco met so let me know what you think about that =]**


End file.
